El sentimiento más humano
by Nina Castellan
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "El Defecto Fatídico" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Silena es una hija de Afrodita: enamorada de la idea del amor. Lo anhela, lo desea tan fervientemente que no sabe qué hacer. Se siente sola y abandonada. Y él único que le interesa la hace sentir peor. Pero, ¿será ese amor su debilidad? ¿La llevará a hacer alguna locura?


**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con esta saga pertenece al infelizde Riordan. La única razón por la que no lo mato es porque me deja jugar con sus personajes. **

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "El Defecto Fatídico" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo semidioses. Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia sobre la otra pareja que me gusta: Charlena. Su amor es genial. Es fantástico y trágico. No me abucheen, sólo soy una hija de Némesis que busca justicia entre los mundanos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Despertó en una nube de pensamientos, como cada vez que soñaba. No era algo de todos los días, pero cuando lo hacía, sus sueños eran premonitorios. No le agradaba, pero era algo que, desde pequeña, había aprendido a manejar. Abrió los ojos, una y otra vez, en un intento de enfocar la luz del sol. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero no daría nadie explicaciones. Los ojos hinchados, el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de soledad eran su problema. Se levantó lo más despacio que pudo y se dirigió al baño. Tenía un aspecto espantoso. Se metió a la ducha y esperó a que el agua quitara sus preocupaciones.

Pero las imágenes del día anterior sólo la atormentaban más. No volvería a llorar. Era una promesa que se había tatuado en el corazón. Tiempo atrás, se había convencido de que, el amor, por más dramático que sea, no necesita que lo lloren; pero ayer había llorado como nunca. No encontró razones suficientes para hacerlo, pero sus lágrimas eran inevitables. Cerró la llave y se enfundó en la toalla. Se puso su uniforme de batalla; se descargaría con los árboles antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Antes de irse, se miró por última vez en el espejo. Suspiró, no era la imagen de una hija de Afrodita. Los ojos azules estaban tristes y cansados, el cabello miel sin gracia y sus labios grandes partidos exageraban en su cara. Ya no había Silena ahí.

Salió despacio, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, era más temprano que de costumbre. Ni si quiera había amanecido. Sonrió para sí y se encaminó al bosque. Todo se hallaba en calma y silencio; perfecto para practicar con su espada. Cuando halló un árbol alto le miró con rabia y blandió su espada hacia él. Continuamente hacia cortes profundos hasta que el tronco quedó irreconocible. Puso todo su enojo en los árboles y no notó que no se hallaba sola.

No muy lejos, en la cabaña de Hefesto, Charles Beckendorf trabajaba sin descanso. Había algo que lo inquietaba, pero ni él estaba seguro de qué era. Sin embargo, al escuchar ruidos extraños se interrumpió en busca de un intruso. Avanzó por el bosque sin estrépito y se sorprendió al ver a una chica en una danza mortal con su espada. La reconoció de inmediato y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su intimidad.

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo —gritó Silena al roble—, y tú, y tú.

Nombró a cada árbol hasta llegar al único pino presente. Cuando alzó la espada en su dirección, se le resbaló de sus manos y le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazó con fuerza el árbol de Thalía. Sollozaba pero no lloraba. Beckendorf sintió un vacío por dentro que le quebró el corazón. Desde que había visto a aquella hija de Afrodita por primera vez sentía algo inexplicable; pero se lo había tragado, con la excusa de que ella nunca lo miraría. Pero allí, bajo los primeros rayos de sol, hasta el alma de Thalía se compadeció de Silena Beauregard.

A las siete de la mañana todos los campistas desayunaban. Algunos comían más rápido que otros y así, tener tiempo para organizar sus cabañas. Se horrorizaron al ver que la encargada de la revisión llegara en tan mal estado. Y sabían -por cómo Silena había tomado una manzana y luego se había ido-, que ella no estaba de humor para la porquería de sus cuartos. Sólo hubo alguien que sabía que no estaba enojada sino dolida, pero el hijo de Hefesto calló y se concentró en su comida.

Nadie comentó nada cuando Silena, sin si quiera mirar el orden, a todos puso ocho, menos o la cabaña de Hefesto; que se ganó un miserable dos. Por primera vez desde que había sido elegida directora de limpieza, no gritó a nadie o hizo comentario alguno. Pero nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que hubiera sido peor.

Cuando pasó por la cabaña nueve se impacientó porque demoraron en abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se enfureció cuando la abrieron. Charlie había ido con anterioridad a la cabaña y, por primera vez, la había dejado intacta. Sin corresponderle la sonrisa, ella avanzó y observó todo con sorna. Luego, se volvió hacia él y con una mueca fingida le dijo:

—Felicidades. Hoy deben hacer el aseo en la cocina y el establo.

Se marchó sin decir más e hizo caso omiso de la cara de indignación del muchacho. El cual, a partir de ese momento, se molestó bastante; ya que, ella no había dado reconocimiento de su esfuerzo.

Pero Silena no pensaba en eso. Lo único que quería era olvidar. Se recostó en la parte más verde y lejana del campamento y dejó que el sol la bañara con sus rayos. No durmió, pero se permitió memorizar el día anterior; y más importante, lo que la había techo tan débil.

_El campamento Media Sangre no solía tener eventos, además de las típicas competencias. Sin embargo, Quirón había permitido que los campistas se divirtieran una vez al mes. No era más que una fogata a la luz de la luna, pero valía la pena cuando el campamento no era sólo de verano sino de tiempo completo. Silena aprovechaba siempre la ocasión para arreglarse más de lo normal; nada extravagante, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la persona que ella quería. Una túnica blanca ceñida, sandalias hasta las rodillas y la trenza suelta, bastaban para sentirse bonita._

_Se sentó en un extremo del roble cortado en calidad de silla y no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada coqueta a un hijo de Hefesto que pasó desapercibida. La valentía, fuerza y humildad hacían de Charles Beckendorf el pretendiente deseado de Silena. Pero ella no le diría nada, según ella, debía ser él el que tomara la iniciativa. Nunca lo hacía._

_Lo que ella no sabía es que Charlie no podía dejar de mirarla, pero hacía bástate tiempo que había renunciado a intentar algo con ella. No se sentía capaza de gustarle, o de siquiera agradarle. Así que, precisamente esa noche, había aceptado la invitación de una hija de Ares a sentarse con ella. Andy era bonita para ser hijo del dios de la guerra, pero era imposible que disimulara su cabello rojo grasoso, su expresión de furia o su complexión robusta; eso era cosa de familia. _

_¡Qué gracioso eres Beckie! —Rió ella a carcajadas. Charles hizo una mueca. Para terminar su aspecto tenía una risa de cerdo. No le gustaba en absoluto estar con ella. O que le llamara de esa manera tan ridícula. Pero tipos como él, debían conformarse con ese tipo de chicas._

_Al terminar la noche, todos estaban afónicos de tanto hablar. Silena, decepcionada del fallido de sus intentos y Charlie, aburrido de fingir. Cuando todos se retiraron a sus camas, ambos quedaron solos frente al fuego, sin saber qué hacer. _

—_Linda noche, ¿no? —dijo ella, tratando de normalizar un poco el ambiente._

—_Supongo. —Tartamudeó. No recordaba la última charla que habían tenido._

_Se quedaron en silencio, observando las estrellas. Por alguna razón, no se sentían mal, disfrutaban de su compañía. Pero ambos eran conscientes de que no podían durar mucho tiempo así. Él se levantó primero y, en silencio, extendió su mano hacia ella. Silena sin querer, se tropezó al instante y Charlie tuvo que retenerla en sus brazos. Sonrojados, se miraron fijamente y se soltaron al instante._

—_Oye Sil… ¿Te gustaría…? —Charles no sabía por qué había empezado a decir eso, así que se interrumpió inmediatamente._

_¿Sí? —Silena habló con ilusión, esperando a que siguiera con la pregunta._

_Estaba a punto de dejar sus miedos a un lado y dejar que su debilidad por la hija de la más hermosa dominara su mente. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando entre ellos se abrió paso una sombra y abrazó al hijo del herrero de una manera mortal. Sin poder evitarlo, Andy le plantó los labios en los suyos y lo besó apasionadamente. Beckendorf simplemente no se podía separar y pareció que le hubiera correspondido el beso a la chica._

—_Gracias por esta noche Beckie, eres el mejor en las citas. —Después de eso, salió corriendo, dejándolo con la boca abierta._

_Silena no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿La había preferido a esa mundana sin gracia antes que a ella? Lo miró adolorida y se fue con paso apresurado. Charles no sabía qué hacer, no entendía lo que había pasado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó con fuerza:_

_¿Por qué a mí, dioses?_

"_Lo siento, querido, así es el amor. Es la debilidad humana más fuerte." Afrodita lo sentenció desde los cielos con una sonrisa maligna._

Abrió sus ojos con pesar y suspiró. No entendía por qué razón se había encaprichado con un hijo de Hefesto si había muchas más opciones; y más para ella, una hija de Afrodita. Apoyó su peso en sus codos e intentó recuperar el aliento, tanta soledad le hacía flaquear. Siempre deseó encontrar el amor, su madre le había enseñado que hasta en la más mínima ocasión podría ser feliz. No todo el tiempo, pero lo sería. Lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba. Lo extrañaba. En parte era culpa suya haber sido tan idiota. Sabía que no debía molestarse por algo tan insignificante, no tenía nada que reclamarle a Charles. Ahora se sentía culpable. Sola. Abandonada.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse del bosque escuchó ruidos extraños. No le tenía miedo a nada, excepto a ser lastimada. Tomó su espada entre sus manos y miró con fiereza a los helechos esmeralda. Se acercó con sigilo y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando oyó una risa tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes Silena, no te haré daño. —Su voz la adormecía. Seductora y grave. Silena no dio ni un respingo cuando la figura dejó de ocultarse.

Su sonrisa era perfecta y sus ojos grises cielo la miraban con diversión. Sus anchos hombros se relajaron y su torneado brazo se acercó a su mejilla. Él la acarició con ternura y puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. No había ningún error en él, excepto por una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, pero eso sólo lo hacía ver más tentador.

No sabía si gritar, correr o delirar entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien una caricia después de su compleja noche. Silena alzó sus ojos azules en dirección al que conocía como traidor y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Nadie se enteraría. Sería su pequeño secreto.

—Hermosa, ¿harías algo por mí? Eres la única que me queda en el mundo. —Luke Castellan siguió con su gesto de caballero, intentando conseguir una aliada en el que había sido su hogar.

Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir, la tenía hechizada. Temerosa le sonrió de nuevo, pero su seguridad volvió cuando él tomó una mano entre las suyas. La besó con delicadeza y depositó un objeto en ella. Una pequeña pulsera a la que no puso atención, sólo quería seguir observándolo un poco más. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

—Haré lo que quieras. Lo prometo.

El hijo de Hermes le dedicó una media sonrisa que le robó el corazón. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. La observó con un sentimiento indescifrable y se separó.

—Sabía que había escogido bien.

Se paró con orgullo detrás del arbusto del que había surgido y con el mismo misterio se fue desvaneciendo. Cuando su rostro se halló entre las sombras sonrió con maleza de oreja a oreja. No era atracción lo que había sentido, era satisfacción. Su señor estaría satisfecho, por ahora.

* * *

¿Reviews, reviews, reviews? Yo sé que quieren, vénganshe pa' cá'.

Eso es todo, nos leeremos luego. Cuando tenga tiempo de cruzar los Elíseos.

Besos, Nini.


End file.
